A Day in The Life of Young Severus Snape
by XxdragonessxX
Summary: about severus snape. if you like action, suspense, and snape then you'll love this fiction. UPDATE if anyone wants me to continue with this please let me know. im thinking about jsut starting a new one
1. Sectum Sempra

**A Day In The Life Of a Young Severus Snape**

**rated MA for mature adults**

**Ch.1**

"**Another day..." thought young Severus Snape as he awoke. It was a chilly March morning in then Slitherin common room. He had to go eat breakfast. Then it hit him. It was his birthday. That made going to see other people, all the worse because he knew that his fellow students would not remember. He was not even so sure his family knew that it was. When he was back at home or Hogwarts ( it never mattered where they were) they never gave any sign of it. **

**Down in the Great Hall he sat alone. While he was reluctently shoving food down his throat when James Potter come up from behind and for no good reason pours hot pumpkin juice all over Severus and his cloak. Without thinking Severus jumped up from his seat and exclaimed, "Sectum Sempra," with his wand pointed at James Potter. Immediately without warning, gashes appeared all over James' body with bright red blood pouring all over him. Snape had surprised himself. He had made the spell up and I really worked. He would call himself the half blood prince and write these things down in his book. Just so that he could remember them. It was safer to be looking a book and " taking notes" than writing " a note" to somebody. If they ever caught him writing a book, his professors would surely read it and realize what the terrible spells did. And more importantly, that the spells were dark magic.**

**Dumbledore stood up amazed at what he just saw and he ushered Severus Snape into his office. He ushered him into the office on the day of his birth.**


	2. In Dumbledore's office

**A Day In The Life Of a Young Severus Snape**

**rated MA for mature adults**

**Ch.2**

Professor Dumbldore's office was quite small. Not that it was any smaller than the other teaches; it was only that this professor had so such stuff! He had so many wizardly contraptions that Severus almost forgot why he was there and, where he was at all. "Now Severus," Dumbledore calmly said, " what happened exactly. So Severus did as he was told, he recalled what happened. But he "forgot" to mention the name of the spell. Obviously Dumbledore knew that but decided to act ignorant to the fact. But Mr.Snape did not relize that fact and from shear fright, blurted out the name of it anyway and that he created it and the whole deal. The professor was absolutely shocked and took out his pensive. He tapped his wand to his head and copied the memory and put it into the pensive.

They sat and stared at each other for a while. Plainly deciding what was the most appropriate thing to say. "You do realize that the spell you preformed was dark magic." said Dumbledore. Severus looked at him with the same blank gaze. For he did not know this information before, although he had a hunch about it. "There has to be a consequence for your actions but I need you to answer some questions truthfully." Severus nodded, he knew what was coming. " Did you know of this spell before this morning?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever intend to use it?"

"No." Severus lied.

"Who did you intend to use it on and why?"

Severus looked slightly embarrassed. He had always been a bad liar. He told himself that he had to work on that. "My Father. For reasons I do not feel I want to share at this time."

"Understandable. That is your private reason." "Before you cursed James did you think about it?"

"Not really, it just sorta came out." They sat and stared at each other for some time. Finally Dumbledore spoke, " You may go, I will think about your punishment." Whithout saying another word Severus Snape left the office.

Back in the Slitherin Common Room Severus decided it would be best if he skipped the rest of the days classes. _Yes that would be better. Nobody pestering me about it._ He went up to his four poster bed, after he got a shower, and just laid there thinking about the days events. _Who I am? Why did I use dark magic? Why did Potter spill that shit on me anyway! Who does he think he is!_

Nobody spoke to him the rest of the night.He was glad of that though. Nobody needed to know what he was thinking about. Thinking about these things made him fall into a restless sleep. He had nightmares about a mark in the sky that looked like a snake with a snake weaving through it.


	3. The nightmare

**A Day In The Life Of a Young Severus Snape**

**rated MA for mature adults**

**Ch.3**

"WAKE UP!" Screamed a boy leaning over Severus who was shaking him vigerously.

"What?" Answered Severus who had no idea what was going on. The last thing he remembered was that skull and snake thing. "W- what happened?" He stuttered.

"You were screaming at the top of you lungs and yelling 'the dark mark'." "What's the dark mark?"

"I don't know.." Severus partially lied. He knew what it looked like. He had no clue what I meant or why he saw it.

In his Potions class he excelled greatly. He would hardly ever go with what his textbook would tell him. He wrote how to do this class' potion on the page. But today he also wrote down a spell that he labeled 'for your enemies'. It was the spell he invented and used on James Potter. Why did Potter hate him so much, and pick on him so much? What had he, Severus, ever done to him, save that last incident of course.

Everyone was staring but he had grown used to that. He had always been loked down upon by everyone. Why, he did not know. After class someone book checked him. "Dammit ," he whispered and quietly picked his books and quills and books back up.

That night in the common room everyone seemed to be in cornors away from Severus, whispering to one another, tying to get as far away from him as possible. He decided to spare everyone and go to sleep.

_dream_

_Dark mark appears in sky once again and Severus decides to follow it. He goes up and down the dark alleyways until he finds himself in a circle of people, and one in the center. The boy in the circle was indeed evil and sinister but look_ed _hardly any older than him self. He had a hood over his head and he almost looked inhuman but he still looked as though he could bleed. The boy in the center started chanting along with the others in the circle. Without realizing it, Severus had started the chanting too, but what he did not know. _

_end of dream_

"Wake up dammit! SHUT UP! WE ARE ALL TRYING TO SLEEP!" A boy said while shaking him awake.

"What?" Replied Severus absent mindedly.

"You woke up screaming again."

"What was I screaming?"

"Something about a Lord Voltimy or something like that..." _(Yes I do know how to spell Voldimort.)_

"Well I'll try not to anymore okay?"

"Alright or we'll make you sleep in the common room."

Over the corse of the next few weeks this happened about 6 times and the other boys in his dorm started to complain to the teachers about it.The headmaster asked the potions teacher to please concoct a sleepless dream potion for Svererus. From then on the dreams did not occur at night when he was asleep. They would haunt him during his classes with little bits and piece of the dreams sporadically during the corse of the day. His heart would ran and sweat would bead on his forhead.

Everyone he had even slightly considered a friend now had their backs to him. They were ashamed of him and some what scared. Nobody wanted to be cursed. All of his anger and sorrow was being bottled up and he felt as though he was going to explode. He began to think of ways he could escape Hogwarts and start a better life where no one knew him as he truly was. But how in the hell could he do that. Sneaking outside is one thing and leaving all together was another. He did not even know where he would go yet...maybe my family will let me escape... maybe... not they hate me. And who would want to go back to that rat ass house anyway... if you could call it one. A shack more like it. As he was looking out the window sitting on his bed tears started to trickle down his face.. He hated thinking about home. It was his own personal hell. He had not home. Nobody could accept him for the potions genius he was.

But maybe I can just visit so they don't worry and call the school. If nobody calls I am sure no one will miss me. Yeah I will just visit to get some money and I'll get on my way. Besides I could just curse them if they don't want me to go... but I wont have to resort to that because they will be glad to see me leave once and for all.


	4. Firebolt

**A Day In The Life Of a Young Severus Snape**

**rated MA for mature adults**

**Ch.4**

Severus was so wrapped up in his escape plan that he did not have that horrible dream again. He began to make a mental list of everything he would need to carry with him. Food, clothing, my wand, my potions book, defense against the dark arts book, and... A BROOM! At that moment he realized that he would need a good, fast, mode of transportation. A broom being the obvious choice. But he did not own a broom and certainly did not have the money to buy one; a good one anyway. He tried to think of who to borrow-with-no-intention-of-return from. James Potter was the seeker for the Gryfindor quidditch team. He was a Slytherin him self, so he would be doing his team a favor by taking Potter's Firebolt. And Potter did have the latest model. But, how could he possibly get into the Gryfindor Common Room? He could threaten a Gryfindor first year and then do a memory wipe. Ingenues, hethought. When and who? Well, I'll deal with who later but I think tonight will be a good time. A jolly good time to a have a little "party" with Potter. He gave a evil smirk when his plan was all ready to be set into motion.

That night around one in the morning, he hid himself behind a beam next to the Gryfindor portrait door. After several people walked past one little girl came by who was alone. Very quickly he took out his wand a held it to her neck and asked the terrified girl for the password. Once he obtained the it, "Bubbling, babbling, baboons," he preformed the memory wipe and then knocked her out, hid her, and preceded to the door. It swung open just as he had planned. This is going too well, he thought. When he walked in luckily no one was around. They were all in their dorms asleep. Asleep so he hoped. He swiftly, yet silently, preceded to boy's dorm. No lights were on, a good sign. But he couldn't let his guard down. Not yet. No until he was well out side of Hogwarts' boundaries. He crept to each of the boys until he found Potter on the fourth bunk from the entrance. First Snape just look around the bed but found nothing. So he looked under the bed. He saw what he came for, the Firebolt. All he had to do now was grab it and leave. He had his bag waiting for him outside so he would just grab that too and fly. He slipped his hand around the neck of it. It was a great feeling. As if he could now do anything. With this false feeling of accomplishment he hurriedly pulled it towards him. When this occurred, it triggered two things. One was that it made a horrible, loud scratching noise against the hardwood floor. And two, James Potter awoke with a start.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!" asked James.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"cried Severus out of panic. Potter was hit with the close range blast and was knocked out. Damn, that's two people already, thought Snape. The problem now was that knocking out Potter involved waking two more boys up. Before the other two Gryfindors could see him he took the broom and bolted out of there as fast as he could. He escaped the common room and grabbed his pack then started to head up to one of the many towers that made up Hogwarts. About half way up he started to run out of breath so he decided to take his new broom for a test run. He was amazed at how fast it could go. But, since he never had flown on a broom before, quite frankly, he sucked. He soared out of the tower and into the night sky.

Only one question...Which way was home?


End file.
